1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a smart watch and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a method for determining a notification device that provides a notification of an event, based on whether a smart watch is being worn or not and on a distance between the smart watch and an external digital device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With advances in technology, development of wearable computers has accelerated. Wearable computers refer to computers that a user can naturally wear like clothes, wristwatches, glasses, or accessories. Although smart phones and tablet PCs may be conveniently used using user fingers or a touch pen, they may be inconvenient in that the user has to put them in a pocket or bag or carry such devices. On the contrary, the user can wear a wearable computer on the wrist or on the eyes like glasses, thereby providing convenience in mobility relative to the smart phone or tablet PC. In particular, among wearable computers, a variety of wristwatch related products, for example, a smart watch, capable of wirelessly providing various services such as weather forecasts, messages, notifications, stock quotes, etc., have been emerged.
Meanwhile, a smart watch may be interlinked with an external digital device such as a smart phone. If an event occurs in the smart watch or an external digital device, whether the smart watch or the external digital device will notify a user of the event needs to be determined.